


Wherever You Are

by berryblonde



Series: DBH Rarepair Week [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/pseuds/berryblonde
Summary: It was a cruel trick of fate for Connor to be so suddenly, unfairly, mercilessly ripped from him like this.Written for DBH Rarepair Week Day 5, prompt: Future/"I thought I lost you".





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go with day 5! I really liked writing this one, and i hope you'll enjoy reading it too <3 Finding a title for this one was super hard, so i deviated from the theme i had set up for the others- a real shame there. Now, without further ado, i hope you enjoy!

It was a cruel trick of fate really, Gavin thought, heart pounding in his chest, knuckles white from how tight he was curling his hands into fists. It should have been good, perfect even, after everything they have had  to go through to get to this point, all the grueling reconsidering of views and awkward courting only for Connor to be suddenly, unfairly, mercilessly ripped from him like this.

His mother had always compared it to the land of the fae from the stories his older sister had loved so dearly as a child. It was a fond memory of his, colors washed out from the time that had passed since those days, but looking around, he couldn't help but agree with her.

There was no visible exit, the vastness was intimidating and Gavin felt as if he'd never find a way out of he accepted food or drink or even just help from one of the overly cheery clerks running around the IKEA. And there was, of course, also the fact that he couldn't fucking find Connor.

The sales assistant was gesturing awkwardly, and all Gavin could do was roll his eyes. He had no interest in a discount for the fucking couch he had hated on sight but that this idiot was apparently convinced he needed, the only thing he fucking wanted was to find his fiancé that he had lost in the labyrinth that was their local IKEA. Nervously, he began playing with the ring on his finger, praying to God to please give him the strength not to murder the employee if he didn’t shut up in the next few seconds.

Maybe coming here hadn’t been the brightest idea, really, not with Connor’s undying curiosity and inability to keep himself from wanting to buy every single thing he came across that he happened to like.

Gavin adored the android, he really did, even if he would have laughed in the face of anyone who would have told him so three years ago. But apparently even past thirty-five Gavin could still learn, and he had indeed learned to first respect and then love Connor not despite who or what he was, but for it, and for everything that came with that. He had even taken anger management classes to find better ways to deal with his frustration, but all those lessons were about to fly out of the window if the fucking clerk didn’t shut up soon.

“Listen,” he gritted out, unable to keep his annoyance from seeping through.

“I don’t want your fucking couch, I just want to find my fiancé, I’ve told you like three fucking times already that I don’t care for your ugly couch.”

“I apologize, sir, can I maybe interest you in another version of the model? It’s cheaper in price compared to a more fancy model, but it’s— “

Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, closing his eyes for a second in an attempt to drown out the clerk’s voice.

“I. Don’t. Fucking. Want. A. Couch. Right. Now,” he said, stressing every word. “I just asked you whether you had seen my fiancé because this fucking store is a fucking mess and—”

“Sir, I’ll have to ask to keep your voice down a bit, you’re disturbing the other customers.”

Oh, what the hell had he done wrong to deserve this? Sure he wasn’t the nicest person, scratch that, he was a fucking dick and an asshole too, but he never did anything bad enough to deserve this.

Though Connor would probably disagree and remind him of all the clothing Gavin left lying around the apartment for Connor to trip over in the dark.

Connor who was currently still  _ missing _ .

Gavin sighed, frustrated. Alright. Keep your voice down, breathe, don’t kill anyone, this isn’t that bad, the little voice in the back of his mind tried to assure him.

“Can I show you one of our armchairs instead, maybe? The Flusjbork is a great model, especially for—”

Okay, no, maybe it was. Maybe it was just that bad and Gavin would be stuck here for all eternity, listening to the clerk drone on and on about various pieces of furniture. It was his own fault, probably, for accepting help from what was most likely one of the fae, a sneaky creature that now kept him from leaving.

He’d never see Connor again, never see Gil or Nugget, never play with them, never make charred pancakes in the barely functional kitchen in their recently bought little house anymore, never kiss Connor again.

“Listen. I don’t want your fucking armchair either, I just wanted to ask if you had seen my fiancé, and if you haven’t, you could’ve just fucking said no and let me move on with me life,” he barked at the man, still playing with the ring on his finger that Connor had given him when he had proposed— just two days before Gavin had planned to.

“If you’re not interested in the Flusjbork, may I show you the Fjällbö? It’s a really great addition to any living room, and—”

“I DON’T WANT IT!”

“Sir, please, keep your voice down.”

Fucking hell.

“Can you please just fucking tell me if you’ve seen my fiancé?”

“Are you sure you don’t want—”

“I am sure. Surer than sure.”

“Alright, Sir. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. Now, what does your fiancé look like? Can you describe him?”

“He’s— beautiful,” Gavin grinned fondly.

“Sir, that’s— really not helpful.”

“Like you’ve been helpful before?”

“Sir, I—”

“Whatever, he’s a bit taller than me, he’s around 6 feet I think, brown hair, adorably dorky grin, brown eyes, pale motherfucker, LED on his right temple, wearing some too big sweater he fucking stole from me—”

“I think I’ve seen someone like that in the lamp section,” the clerk interrupted him and Gavin went from wanting to punch him, to wanting to give the man a hug, and right back again.

This would have been much easier if he had just said so from the fucking beginning.

“Thanks,” he gritted out, not waiting for a response before taking off and heading towards the section the man had pointed him towards,

Lamps. Of course, Connor did always have an odd fascination for them, fairy lights especially. A shudder went down Gavin’s back as he thought about those horrendous beeping Christmas lights his fiancé possessed that he had been allowed to put up in Gavin’s apartment (way before they had bought their house) exactly once after Hank had prohibited Connor to do so in the house the two of them had shared at the time.

Some mistakes are only made once, that year had been both the best and worst Christmas he had had in quite some time.

With that in mind he made his way past an armada of lamps in various colors, shapes and sizes, barely stopping to look any of them, eyes wandering around in search for Connor. And their shopping cart. Because of course, Connor hadn’t just run off, no, he had taken their cart with him. Maybe Gavin shouldn’t have been so distracted by those little cat statues, but alas. No one could blame him for that, now could they?

To his chagrin, Connor didn’t appear to be in the lamp section. Either the clerk had lied to him to get rid of him now that he knew he couldn’t sell anything to Gavin, or Connor had simply moved on.

Maybe he had spontaneously fallen in love with broad backed, mysterious stranger and eloped with him. Or had been buried under a crashed shelf, bleeding out, dying, blue blood coating the floor as he gasped out his lover’s name on his dying breath. Or both. Or he was buying dozens of decorative pieces, plants, pots and lamps.

Gavin sighed and dragged a hand across his face.

He loved Connor, he really did, but the androids shopaholic tendencies would drive him crazy one day, he thought as he made his way towards where he assumed the section with the decoration and small items would be. There was no way in hell he’d try asking one of the clerks, not after the other one. Better not end up making a deal with a faerie. At least he hadn’t told them his name yet.

With a sigh he began moving through the aisles, when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. For a second, he was ready to snap at every stupid clerk who tried to talk to him and sell him some bullshit when he noticed Connor was standing behind him, looking at him sheepishly.

Without hesitation, he flung himself at him and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck as if he hadn’t seen him for ten years, as if this was the first time he saw his young love after he had been deployed to war, like some ailing damsel who thought she had been widowed and was now destined to live out her life alone with nothing but an old photograph in a locket to keep her from forgetting her husband’s handsome face, weeping occasionally at the bittersweet memories.

“Fucking hell, Con,” he sighed into his fiancé’s shoulder, “I thought I lost you in this fucking place.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, Gavin,” Connor replied, and as he glanced up Gavin only now noticed how full their shopping cart was.

“But I needed to take a look at these lights there and I didn’t want to disturb you—”

“A fae has tried to sell me a couch for the better part of ten fucking minutes, next time please just fucking disturb me,” he grumbled, letting go of Connor, taking a step back and crossing his arms.

“A fae?”

“Yes, a fucking fae. Stupid fucking IKEA shop assistant.”

“But what does that have to do with mythical creatures?”

“I— I’ll explain it later. You don’t intend to buy all of that, do you?” He pointed towards the cart.

“Why not?” Connor tilted his head. “It’s not too expensive, and I have a bit left from my last paycheck.”

Gavin let out another sigh, but decided not to argue. He knew he would lose in the end anyways, as soon as Connor started pulling puppy eyes on him he’d be a total goner.

“If you say so,” he said instead, grabbing Connor’s hand and lacing their fingers together before pressing a quick kiss onto his lips.

“As long as you don’t leave me again like that,” he joked.

“Never,” Connor replied, and Gavin knew he wasn’t just talking about wandering off in the IKEA. With a grin, he leaned forward once again to kiss his fiancé, just once more before they would have to resume shopping for their new home, even if that meant more strange lamps and maybe one or two little cat statuettes.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I've never been to ikea. I hope you guys enjoyed this one tho, and don't forget to leave me your thoughts! <3 Or feel free to drop by and talk to me on tumblr [@unacceptable-bisexual](https://unacceptable-bisexual.tumblr.com)! I'm always happy to hear from you guys <3


End file.
